


Lo and behold, it’s me Bakagami!

by snorlaxin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Enemies to Friends, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kagami misses his father, Loooots of hugs because I’m a hugger!, More of a brotherhood than a yaoi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxin/pseuds/snorlaxin
Summary: Kagami enrolls in Touou Gakuen, and wow, both him and Aomine hate each other to bits, but soon enough friendship would blossom. Kagami would also hear about the problems back and tbh I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I just reallllly missed Knb, and wanted to write the plot that has been banging my head since a few days ago, so hope ya like it, and I’ll try to updated it weekly!!!!!

A yawn escaped the large high schooler, grumbling against every reason that made him wake up early to go to school. His unruly red hair was swaying against the harsh wind that was making his locks swirl in a messy manner, but the boy didn’t pay attention to it. For all he cares is how he will survive the first day of school. 

Bloodshot eyes shone with determination at the thought of entering the basketball team and playing in matches. This time, he prayed to god that the players will be good and worth coming to this puny country. After all, he sacrificed a lot just to be here. 

Kagami Taiga was the name of the nervous student. He crossed the gates with doubt filling his heart. Was this school worth it? Leaving his father alone in America. Well, not really alone. His eyes darkening at the thought of his father, but theres no use crying over spilled milk except for.... well... sighing. 

This is for the best, he concluded as he strode over to the building. 

He looked over to the list of the names by the door on the board. 

He searched for his name between the confusing kanji strokes. Kagami was a bit of oblivious air head, so he didn’t notice the gaping students surrounding him. 

Kagami brightened at the recognization of certain strokes, he was not really a lost case if he can read his name in kanji, right?

The red head hurried his steps as he heard the bell echoing through the place. 

His smile widened as he saw 1-B written on the protruding sign. A relieved sigh left his body as he threw his body next to the amazingly sleeping slash snoring teen. 

Surprisingly, the teen next to him remained asleep throughout all of the lessons, and none of the teachers seemed to be bothered by it. Kagami wasn’t that curious about the tanned boy as his stomach was his top priority. 

.................

Finding the canteen was a piece of cake, a feral grin appeared on his face as he eyed the sandwiches that were seducing him.

Saliva dripping as he handed the money to the lady. She was holding her laughter at the boy who was giving the huge sandwich heart eyes. 

...............

Kagami should join an eating contest, he finished his meal in a matter of minutes. He groaned in frustration. The red head should head back and he was not excited about it. 

‘3 more hours and that’s it! You can do it’ Kagami encouraged himself. Determination shining in his eyes. 

...............

Nope, this was a big mistake. He is struggling to keep his eyes open, and he didn’t get why the teacher was throwing daggers at him, but oh well, hell if Taiga cared. 

After a few seconds the red head drifted to lalala land. 

...............

The red head raised his head, sensing something was actually wrong for a second. He looked around him, and Kagami realized that he was all alone in the class. His eyes widened in realization. 

“Shit!” Kagami rose, grabbed his bag and headed to the gym direction by taking the hellish stairs of doom. 

“I’M LATEEEEEE!” Kagami shouted above his lungs. 

...................

Arriving at last, he gulped down his nerves as he stared at the gym door. Kagami licked his lips and slid the door wide open, and bowed down 90 degrees down, “I’M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!” 

Kagami’s nerves heightened as he noticed that there was no commotion in the place,

“Uhh desu?” He added hesitantly. 

His eyes came into contact with narrowed grey eyes, and a sly smile curling on the other face. 

“Uhhh....I’m Kagami Taiga” Kagami muttered hesitantly, and the other guy’s face morphed into an apologetic expression. 

“I believe that you are a first year,” The the guy started slowly, and Kagami nodded fervently at him, but soon a smirk appeared on the Fox-like human. 

“I’m sorry but the tryouts ended a while ago.” 

Kagami paled at the news, “eh?” An involuntary whine escaped his mouth, and his brows forrowed. 

“Huuuh? Ended, you must be kidding,” he exclaimed flailing his arms, trying to prove his point, but that earned a raised brow from the other. Then, suddenly a shudder ran through the younger’s spine at the look the other was supporting. It was pure evilness. 

Kagami frowned naturally, raising his hands up, balling his palm, taking a fighting stance, “I don’t know what are you planning, but I don’t like you....desu,” 

“Even if you are not joining the basketball club?” The older crossed his arms, daring the kouhai to challenge him, and well, Kagami was not the guy who would step back from a challenge. 

“And who are you to decide if I can enter the team or not, ha?” Kagami bit out a angrily. 

The raven head was not impressed, he pointed at himself, “me? Oh nobody special,” the raven head shook his head, and a smirk grew on his face, “ except that I am the captain of the team,” 

Kagami knew that the smirk on the older’s face was bad news, but he didnt know it would be this bad.

.........

“Ah, umm oops?”

........

“Yes, oops,” the captain parroted. “Imayoshi Shoichi, and it’s nice to meet you,” the older extended his hand for a handshake. 

Kagami raises his brow at the hand, and a wavering grin appeared on his lips, “Ah.. Kagami Taiga, you were not serious about not letting me on the team right?!” Kagami squeezed Imayoshi’s hand. 

Imayoshi gave him a look over, eyes shining with mischievousness at the pleading expression on the younger, “Huh, but you just said that you don’t like me, and I don’t think we’ll get along,” 

Kagami widened his eyes, his own words are biting him back, he cleared his voice and tried to not to punch the a**hole in front him. The amused look on the older had showed how the senpai was actually messing with him. 

“Ahhhh, that.....THERE’S NO WAY THAT I’D HATE YOU. I love you man, come give me a hug, bro...” 

A silly expression descended upon the older’s face. He rose one of his thin brows, and Kagami licked his lips nervously. 

“Desu?” 

A chuckle cracked the poker face that Imayoshi’s was wearing while handling Kagami. 

He held his stomach as he threw his head backwards, a booming laugher left his parted lips. 

Kagami felt scared... yes, that is the closest word that could describe what he was feeling. The younger felt that the older had some loose screws, but nope he was a complete lunatic. 

He was dealing with a damn lunatic. 

“Ummm... you okay?” Kagami tried to approach the laughing teen, but he was rudely ignored. 

Kagami pouted, “rude!” Imayoshi calmed down eventually. On the other hand, Kagami who was acting all careful and wary around the captain. 

The older flicked the younger’s forehead and ushered him to the center of the gym where the audience were observing them with unimpressed and bemused expressions. 

Kagami bowed his head in apology and scratched his head awkwardly. The members were kinda cold, the red head stepped beside a buff blue haired teen. He looked at the guy for a second, the other guy looked at him too, but just briefly. Kagami’s eyes widened, “You are the one who was sleeping during class?” Kagami exclaimed while pointing at the tanned guy. 

“Ha?” He lazily drawled and dug his pinky finger in his ear. 

Kagami opened his mouth to admonish the tanned guy, but somebody cleared their throat angrily that even their aura darkened around them. 

‘Should I look at the guy who cleared their throat now or not?’ Kagami pondered for a second, not knowing what could be the right choice in the situation. However, his instinct took over his senses, and he looked up to see a handsome guy next to a beautiful young girl. 

Kagami gaped at the guy, “wow...” who in return raised an eyebrow at the kid, and the redhead went on, “didn’t know that the basketball teams over here had Ikemen coaches,” 

The guy Kagami assumed was the coach facepalmed and the girl next to him stifled her laughter by covering her mouth. 

“Uhhhh, tell me that I didn’t speak my thoughts out aloud,” Kagami groaned, and a familiar laughter rang in his ears. The red head turned to the captain who was laughing so hard that it actually seemed fake, ‘was he making fun of me....again?’ 

Suddenly Kagami felt that this school was a actually a bad choice....

.............

Oh, and how he was right for the first time in his entire life. 

.............

“Aomine Daiki, starting from today you are one of the first string members.” 

The tanned guy smirked at the announcement, “so does that mean I could go home?” He said as he stretched, moving towards the direction of the gym’s door.  
Kagami frowned at the favoritism, and crossed his arms in defiance. He grumbled under his breath, “Why the hell is he getting accepted without even participating in the tryouts!” 

Apparently, his grumbling was quite loud. The students around him widened their eyes and turned their heads to him. 

“HUUUH? YOU DON’T KNOW HIM?” They exclaimed and pointed at the tanned teen who stopped in his tracks throwing his head back to the sudden commotion. 

Kagami tilted his head to the side, and glanced at Aomine, “uhhhh...should I know him?” 

At the response, silence took over the place. Kagami shifted his feet. He didn’t like the sudden attention. The stupid captain had this calculating gaze on him, and he didn’t like it. 

“What?” He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. 

One with a spiky blonde hair suddenly piped up, “he’s one of the miracles dude,” 

Kagami furrowed his brows, “Huh? Miracles? The hell does that mean?” The redhead glanced at the guy in question, he looked exactly like any other basketball player, actually his build was similar to himself. 

“He means the generation of miracles,” this time it was the pinkish girl. She introduced herself as Momoi Satsuki who is the manager of the team. 

Now this was confusing, “Huh and what’s that?” 

Imayoshi’s smirk fell as he continued observing the red head, he surprised the sly fox more than once today. 

Finally the navy haired guy spoke, “you must have been living under the rock if you didn’t hear about us,” 

Kagami rose an eyebrow at him, yup, he still didn’t get what the hell they were talking about, but thankfully Momoi pitched in the information. 

“The generation of miracles were an unbeatable basketball team, winning all of the championships. No one have ever won against them once, nor stopped their winning streak.” 

Kagami looked at the manager who looked quite sad as she spoke about them. Something must have happened between them, he concluded. 

Kagami sighed and rolled his eyes at The explanation. 

“Well, that’s stupid.” 

This the the third time that silence took over the place, and Kagami couldn’t help and let out, “WHAAAT?” At the surprised expressions of the members. 

“And who the hell are you to call us stupid.” 

Kagami raised his hands, “hey, no offense, but the people who labeled your team as “miracles” are stupid. Miracles don’t really exist in my opinion.” 

Aomine furrowed his brows, “just what the hell are you babbling about?” 

“Me?” Kagami pointed at himself, “nothing important, but if there were really miracles no one would have suffered in this life.” Kagami’s eyes came in contact with the Momoi whose eyes widened at his words, and they were filled with tears. 

Aomine rolled his eyes at the redhead who huffed, “that’s why, it’s unfair that you got into the team without going through the tryouts!” 

“Ah, so that’s what you actually wanted to say,” Imayoshi snickered at the boy who grinned widely. 

Aomine sighed and massaged the area between his eyes, “oh shut up, you shit head,” “OI!” “You won’t even reach my feet in basketball, so a scum like you should shut their trap up before I go and do it myself.” The tanned man growled out. 

Well, that was not quite friendly of his classmate, so he did what he was good at, “what the hell did you say you a**hole! Don’t run away you damned GANGUROOOOOOOOO” 

...................

Talk about bad first impression, and the hell is his name.

....................

It took three to four players to stop the redhead from beating up the tanned man who was long gone. 

..................

Someway or another, they went through the tryout without anymore accidents. Kagami vented out all of his angers through his plays, earning fouls here and there, but it’s a good thing that they were impressed by his plays. 

Though he still felt bitter about Aomine. 

..................

“Ok huddle up,” the coach motioned for the members to gather around. Momoi next to him was writing down notes while glancing at the new members. 

Kagami panted trying to suck in air to fill his lungs with oxygen as many as possible. 

Kagami was in the stage where hallucination took over his senses. 

The coach was still an ikemen. 

Momoi was.... still pink. 

And what is that..... a shaking mushroom?

.............

Kagami rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. 

.............

It’s...... a shaking mushroom. A brown mushroom. 

“Mi, Gami, Kagami!” The tiger shot his head towards the coach who was holding his fist up wanting to smack the air head. 

Kagami chuckled nervously and stepped back from Harasawa. He was dangerously close to Kagami. 

Harasawa sighed and clapped to gain the attention of the players, “Tomorrow we will announce the player who made it to the team and the reserve players." 

 

“YES SIR!”  
....................

Kagami grumbled under his breath as he cleaned the gums floor. It was the senpai’s order. 

Kagami was hungry as hell, so he needed to swipe the floor faster!!! Don’t blame him if he accidentally swiped a scrawny member... coincidently, it also happened to be the shaking mushroom. 

Kagami stopped momentarily, he felt like something slides under his mop. Suddenly, he felt the need to not abide to his curiosity, but once you are a Bakagami you’ll always be a Bakagami! 

Kagami raised the mop up and was surprised to see a red faced boy groaning in pain. 

“Shit...” Kagami muttered softly. He crouched down to the mushroom, and helped the boy up. 

“Hey, you okay? Sorry about that. Didn’t...see you there...” 

The brunette shook his head while rubbing his sore nose. 

Kagami felt so bad, the guy looked like he was dying, so he tried to make up to the injured mushroom. 

“Hey can you rest over there for a bit?” 

“E-eh no, I need to finish cleaning my bit, I’m sorry!” 

Kagami widened his eyes at the apology, he was sure that he was the one who was supposed to say sorry. 

“Sorry? No, no let me clean your area too as a way to make up for....uhh...decking you?” 

If the brunette was fidgety a minute ago, then he’s hyperventilating right now. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry for making you want to take my chore! I’m sorry for letting you decking me! I’m sorry that I am alive!” Kagami gaped at the guy who jumped on his feet and started bowing back and forth. 

Kagami was sitting on the floor hands on the hard floor, looking up at the nervous teen. From the state of the shock he’s experiencing, his lips started quivering, only for a booming laughter to interrupt the series of apologies. 

The mushroom stopped himself from breaking his back, taking in the the huge grin that was planted on Kagami’s face. 

The laughter echoed through the gym, and Sakurai couldn’t help his lips from quirking up a bit. The tiger’s laughter was contagious in a way or another. 

“Dude that’s so...so...” Kagami was thinking of a word that would fit this encounter with the mushroom. 

“Hardcore!” Kagami laughed once again. The shorter teen sighed and smiled a little, “I’m sorry...” 

Kagami’s eyes went back to the mushroom who looked nervous all of a sudden. 

The red head’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “I’m sorry too!” Kagami stood up, and pushed the guy to the corner, “let me finish what’s left from the cleaning,” “b-bu-“ “no buts! Rest for now and put some tissue in your nose since it’s bleeding bro!”

“Ah,” the teen wipes away the red liquid trickling down his nose.

...................

Kagami was impressed at the work he has done, he could see his reflection on the squeaky floor. The red head turned his head towards the teen who was reclining against the wall smiling softly at whatever he’s daydreaming about. 

“Oiii..err?”

The brunette stood up, brushing off the imaginary dirt, and proceeded towards the redhead. 

“Sakurai Ryou, nice to meet you Kagami-kun,” Sakurai smiled brightly at the redhead who in return gave him one of his blinding grin.

.................

Both of them headed out, walking down the street. The world started darkening around them. 

“It sure was a long day,” Kagami stretched, popping out the stuff bones. 

From the corner of his eyes, Sakurai was nodding his head softly. 

Kagami suddenly turned to the shorter teen and an excited grin formed over his lips, “Hey, Sakurai let’s both enter the team and play in the games together,” 

Balling his fists and moving it in front the startled boy, but Sakurai was excited as well, so he returned the fist bump. 

“L-L-Let’s do it Kagami-kun!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllo, sorry for the really really late update. I hope you guys are still interested in this story, but either ways I'll release the second chapter and I have started writing the third chapter~
> 
> Enjoy~

Blood shot eyes stared at the breakfast that was laying out cold. 

 

Kagami couldn’t sleep again, too excited to be a starter in the team. How damn sure he was gonna join the line-up is quite impressive. Never lose yourself to pessimism was his motto. 

 

He started shoving the food inside his mouth, and gulping down gallons of water. 

 

He was weirdly nervous about the morning practice, so he decided to call his father. 

 

The phone rang, rang, and rang. However, his father never picked up. A sad smile rested on his face. 

 

He looked at the phone that rested helplessly in his hand. 

 

He wished at times like this his father would be there for him. His hand tightened around the phone, when did he ever call? 

 

Kagami questioned himself.

 

........................

 

He stood up, chair clattering behind him and muttering a soft, “stupid Dad...” as he left his apartment.

 

.......................

 

Kagami walked toward the elevator, not in the mood for a light jog. He stood next to a raven head, they looked at each other before heading back to their own business. However, both eyes widened and Kagami pointed at the guy, “You!” 

 

Coal colored eyes narrowed at the teen, “You?” He had the urge to smack the dumb kid. 

 

.......................

 

“Coach! Err...” Kagami scratched his head, shit, he forgot the name of his coach! 

 

The older face palmed, “it’s Harasawa,” it seemed that the other woke up from the wrong end of the bed. The older was holding his tongue back from lashing out at the younger. 

 

Kagami awkwardly chuckled, “yeah, Harasawa-kantoku!”

 

Harasawa sighed and waited for the damn elevator to arrive. 

 

Kagami reluctantly opened a conversion, “So, what are you doing here?” 

 

Harasawa turned and fixed him with a hard stare, a ‘are-you-freakin’-kidding-me’ look. 

 

Weirdly, the airhead understood the meaning behind the glare. 

 

“Uhh... I assume that you live here then,” Kagami tried once more. 

 

Harasawa rolled his eyes, “Yes,” Kagami’s grin brightened his face, “I got you to respond to me!” The younger exclaimed happily. 

 

Kagami marches into the elevators once it finally dinged open.

 

Harasawa blinked before sighing and following the teen inside.

 

........................

 

Kagami has a good feeling that today would be a great day.

 

........................

 

Or not. 

 

........................

 

The elevator’s lights suddenly went out and Kagami yelped when the elevator stopped midair, rattling the metal box. 

 

“You must be kidding me,” finally Harasawa said it out loud. 

 

The adult went ahead and rang the emergency bell, and thankfully they answered, “ _Hello, what’s wrong sir_?”

 

“The elevator glitched and there is black out,” 

 

“ _Okay, sir, please be calm and we’ll try to fix the problem soon as possible_.”

 

“Thank you,” Harasawa sighed relievedly. His eyes tried adjusting to the darkness, and thankfully he started seeing the outline of the things. 

 

Suddenly, he remembered that he was not alone, “Kagami,” he called out, but the teen didn’t answer. 

 

Now, he seriously didn’t want to needlessly worry about a dumb kid, so he tried to call again, “Kagami, you okay? Answer me.” 

 

“Oi, Kagami answer me, don’t pull a prank in a place like this” His voice was laced with worry as there was no response from the kid. 

 

“Oi, Brat! If you think this fun-“ a whimper suddenly interrupted the eerie silence. 

 

“Kagami, where are you?!” 

 

Harasawa tried to move while he touched the walls of the elevator and he kept walking until his legs bumped into a body. Harasawa crouched down and touched the huddled body. 

 

.........................

 

Kagami felt the air being sucked out of his system and his lungs were being squeezed with an unbearable force. 

 

Suddenly, he started reciting mantras

..................................

 

“You must be kidding me,” Harasawa sweat dropped.

 

...................................

 

Kagami felt someone shaking his shoulder, but he couldn’t stop hugging his legs. Memories of him being trapped in the confined space attacked him. He couldn’t shake off the distant screams that echoed in his ears. 

 

‘I don’t  want to die like thiiiiiiiis, this is the end of meeee, noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!’

 

His pupils started shaking, but soon the tremors stopped as he felt warmth engulfing his hunched figure.

 

..............................

 

Harasawa held Kagami in an awkward bear hug.

 

‘Now what?’ He helplessly questioned himself. The coach rubbed soothing circles on the tensed back. 

 

“It’s okay, calm down. You are going to be fine,” he whispered softly as Kagami responded to sweet nothings. He started squeezing the back of the older’s shirt.

 

“K-kantoku are we going to die?” Kagami hesitantly asked as he clung to the older. 

 

Harasawa frowned slightly, and he patted the younger’s back awkwardly, “no, don’t worry, we are going to get out of here just fine.” 

 

Kagami squeezed the soft material between his hands, “Promise?” 

 

Harasawa was taken aback by the request, and after a second of contemplating, “Promise.” Harasawa nodded firmly.

 

..............

 

Fortunately, five minutes later the light were back, and the elevator shook for a second before moving down. 

 

Harasawa sighed relievedly, and released Kagami. He stood up which gave the chance to swat away the imaginable dirt. 

 

.................

 

Kagami looked up at the adult, still not processing what happened. 

 

He looked at the hand that was reached out to him, his eyes widened fractionally at the relieved smile on the older’s face. 

 

“Let’s get you out of here,” 

 

Kagami nodded slowly and held the hand. 

 

Harasawa pulled him onto his feet and squeezed the cold hand that was resting in his hold.  

 

He ruffled the bed head of the teen and a sincere smile appeared on his face, “it’s okay, we got out the damn elevator safe and sound.”

 

............ 

 

Kagami gulped down his fears and let out a shuddering breath. 

 

“God, Hara-sen is smiling and cursing.” 

 

Harasawa’s eyebrow shot upwards before a frown morphed his expression, “you know Kagami,” the red head looked up at the adult before releasing his hands from the warm hold. 

 

“Yes?” Kagami answered while grinning sheepishly. Color returning to the pale skin. 

 

“I had this urge to smack you in the head since yesterday,”

 

“Huh?” Kagami’s smile fell and he stepped backwards, and balling his palms into fists. 

 

“That’s why you are going to bear the pain either ways.”

 

“EEEEEEEEHHHHH”

 

Smack

..............................

 

“OUUUUUUCH!”

 

.............................

 

Kagami nursed a bad bruise on his forehead. 

 

The red head grumbled under his breath while he rubbed his injury. 

 

“That stupid old fart,” he mumbled annoyingly as he headed towards the gym entrance. 

......................

 

Kagami gave a stinky eye to the coach who was clearly ignoring him throughout the practice regime announcement, but his frown dropped as the coach looked all serious. 

 

Kagami’s sixth sense always kicked in correctly when it came to anything that determined his fate, and why the hell did he have a bad feeling about this. 

 

Harasawa started naming the newcomers that joined team. 

 

........................

“Aomine Daiki, Sakurai Ryou, both of you made it to the team,” 

 

Kagami’s eyes widened at the names, he didn’t know what kind of face he was making, but the manager looked sad at the announcement, and she glanced at him every now and then during the practice. 

 

Kagami’s mind went to blank, he received some weird looks from both the sly fox and the spiked blonde. 

 

Even when they finished their practice, Kagami had that blank dorky expression on his face. 

 

...................................

 

Kagami snapped out of his specific condition when he felt someone tugging his sleeve, he looked down. Worried brown eyes came into view, “Kagami-kun, are you okay?” 

 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the question and gritted his teeth, what he wanted say was: _Why are you the one who is allowed to play_? _Why did you make it to the team and I didn’t? What is it that you have, but I don’t_. However, Kagami was not the type of person to ruin someone’s happiness. 

 

He didn’t like the idea of becoming a monster, so the red head had a large smile adorning his lips as he ruffled the brunette’s hair, “Congrats Sakurai, told you that you will make it to the team,”  

 

Kagami laughed awkwardly when he saw that the smaller teen didn’t smile, a soft smile resided on the red head’s face, “Now, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Y-you didn’t make it to the team,” Sakurai sounded so dejected as if his pet just died.

 

“And, I’m gonna make it! Didn’t I promise you that we’ll conquer Japan together, we’ll take the first place,” Kagami pointed at himself and then at Sakurai, “you and me, together, we’ll make this team the nation’s strongest basketball team ever!”

 

Sakurai brightened at the words and nodded fervently. Kagami grinned and was being encouraged by his own words. Their moment was interrupted by a chuckle resonating from a distance. Both first years turned their heads toward the coach who was smiling at them, and Momoi who was equally grinning at them. 

 

Kagami sticked out his tongue, “Hara-sen, I’ll make you regret the choice of not picking me, so brace yourself!”

 

Sakurai started his fidgeting tremors again, and for some reason the mushroom started apologizing again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sakurai didn’t even mention what he was apologizing about, but they assumed it was about Kagami’s behavior, but the red head didn’t care.  

 

.........................

 

Imayoshi smirked, “this is getting interesting,” 

 

Susa was next to him observing the event unfolding in front of him. 

 

That kid was amusing, he somehow brought life to the dead gym that was filled with mundane boring routine. 

 

Imagining Kagami playing in their team, sharing the taste of victory together had drew a smile on his face. 

 

“I really hope he does make it to the team,” the brunette commented. Imayoshi looked at Susa with a raised brow, “well, that was unexpected, but me too.” 

 

A soft smile appeared on the sly fox’s face as he observed Kagami challenging the coach. 

 

......................

 

The coach smirked at the teen, “Then make me, you damned brat.” 

 

“HEY!”  

 

Now that grabbed the attention of all the members in the gym, did the coach just..

 

“I’M NO BRAT! I’ll make you eat your words!” Kagami bellowed, and he strode off towards the exit with boiling energy. He had this brilliant idea to skip school, and he brightened at the thought.

 

Sakurai caught up with Kagami, and he was ready to go to class, “Kagami-kun, let’s hurry up or we’ll be late for the first class,” 

 

“Sakurai,” Kagami started, his bangs covering his eyes.

 

“Yes, K-Kagami-kun?”  

 

Kagami raised his head, and his eyes were.... shining?

 

“I’m skipping class!” 

 

Kagami happily announced and turned to run off, but somebody yanked him from the back of his shirt. 

 

“NO, YOU WON’T” a feminine scream was heard. 

 

Kagami groaned and turned to the pink-nette who had a scowl on her face. 

 

“EH, BUT I WANT TO!” 

 

“YOUNG MAN, YOU HAVE CLASSES TO ATTEND!”

 

“BUT BUT!” Kagami was in full mood pouting and whining.

 

“NO BUTS!” Momoi made it clear that it was end of conversation.

 

Kagami had a frown on his face, but then he remembered something.

 

“That always worked on her!” Kagami mumbled under his breath.

 

“What did you say?” Momoi raised one of her brows and crossed her arms. 

 

Kagami looked at her and pouted while trying to making his eyes look bigger, and he clung and tugged her sleeve.

 

“PLEEASE LET ME SKIPPPPP!”

 

“…”

 

“ah..um..with a cherry on top..desu?”

 

Doki doki..... Momoi felt her Heart squeeze, and she couldn’t help but squeeze those squishy dumpling cheeks. 

 

“Sooooo kawaiiiiiiii, Kagamin! I just want to eat you!”

 

Kagami furrowed his brows at her, “ow ow ow!! Let gooooo errrr...” 

 

“Momoi Satsuki,” she perked up and gave the cheeks a last squeeze. 

 

Kagami rubbed his now his reddened cheeks and nodded slightly at her. 

 

“Uhhh, okay. Then, gotta go, Momoi!” He said trying to flee away from the heart eyed monster. 

 

Thankfully, this time nobody caught him and he sped out of the school with one clear designation in his mind.

 

The street court. 

 

........................................

 

Kagami entered one of the nearby courts within the area. 

 

He smiled as he saw the ball that was sitting alone in the empty court. 

 

He went to it and started dribbling towards the net. Kagami smiled at the sensation of the ball grazing against his fingertips. 

 

The red head ran towards the net and dunked it powerfully, rattling the rim of metal.

 

He came down to the ground with a thud and just like that he started playing basketball alone not noticing the hours passing by. 

 

..............................

 

Kagami crouched down as he gathered his breath, he played so hard that he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

 

A screaming sound made him jump in surprise. He looked towards a group of girls that were running back and forth around the place. 

 

Kagami moved towards the fence trying to find out the reason behind the commotion. 

 

Kagami stared at the girls who were screaming, “Where did he go?!” And looked behind the group of high schoolers where a large figure was hiding behind the bushes. 

 

Honey like eyes came into view and Kagami cocked his head to the side, and the bright eyes fell on him. 

 

Kagami moved his gaze towards the girls who halted their steps and were looking at him now. 

 

He gulped nervously at their predatory glint in their eyes and stepped back as they came closer towards the fence. 

 

Kagami found himself cornered, some way or another the girls entered the court. 

 

His back was against the fence, and the mean girls were blowing gum in his face. 

 

Kagami had the urge to pop it with his fingers, but he restrained himself from doing it. 

 

“Uhhhh hi?” Kagami waved weakly at the menacing expressions of the ladies. 

 

One of them slammed her hands against the fence beside Kagami’s head. 

 

‘Kabe don,’ echoed in the red head’s mind.

 

“Where is my Ryouta!” Kagami’s smile faltered. He felt that he was gonna get beaten up by the girls, and it was ridiculous! They were half of his size, but they sure are one crazy looking girls.

 

“W-Who?” He asked weakly, but it was ignored as they were glowering at him.

 

Now, this is getting uncomfortable, they were shoving their faces into his and it was scaring him, so he pointed to the other side of the park. 

 

“IS THAT RYOTA?!” Kagami was thankful and proud of himself for remembering the jerk’s name. 

 

In a matter of seconds, the girls started running towards the other end and Kagami went down along the fence and a relieved sigh left his parted mouth. 

 

“T-that was scary,” he shuddered at the looks the women were supporting. He placed his hands on his knees and pushed against his weight upwards to continue where he stopped off. However, as he started moving towards the ball, a blonde guy grabbed it. 

 

Kagami raised his brow and he narrowed his eyes at the guy who was smiling softly at the ball while bouncing it on the back of his hands. 

 

‘Now what?’ Kagami exasperatedly sighed. Was this the day where the red head would finally kill someone? Please let it be! Something about the blonde screamed _annoying_.

 

He doesn’t want this! For god’s sake, Kagami just wanted to play basketball. 

 

He went to the guy and frowned at him while reaching his hands out for the ball, “That’s my ball,” he exclaimed. Clearly not in the best mood to deal with anyone, the honey eyed stranger stared at the red head as if he grew another head and being Kagami he flailed his arms, “Whaaaat?” Then he resorted to smack the ball out of the blonde.

 

Why do people in Japan like to stare at him?! 

 

...................

 

The blonde teen pointed at himself, “Why are you being mean! You should be thankful that I bestowed you with my presence-ssu”

 

Now, it was Kagami’s turn to stare at him, “...” 

 

And now that the red head didn’t say anything, the shorter teen squirmed at the calculating gaze. Kagami rolled his eyes and gave him a disgusted slash weirded out look. 

 

He moved towards the ball and picked it up before moving away from the weirdo. Kagami walked towards his belongings, and threw the same look towards the other behind his shoulder. 

 

The blonde was sizzling with fury at the treatment he received from the redhead. He blocked Kagami’s path as he was heading out of the court, “Why are you looking at me like that?! Don’t you know me?!” 

 

The blonde glared at the red head, and he was enraged when he saw Kagami shaking his head. 

 

“I am Kise Ryouta, the man that everybody is jealous off and every girl would like a piece of me-ssu,” 

...................................................

 

Kagami’s expression changed as he saw the guy introducing himself. 

 

....................................................

 

Kise’s smile was filled with satisfaction as he saw the pained expression crossing the young man’s face. 

 

....................................................

Kagami approached the guy and placed his hands on Kise’s shoulders. 

 

“May god help you, one should always love themselves.” 

 

An understanding glint passed through the ruby eyes as he sighed sadly and giving the blonde a last pat before heading back towards the school. 

 

The afternoon practice was waiting for him. He rushed to his destination when he felt adrenaline being pumped into his blood.

 

...............................................

 

“Eh, what the hell happened-ssu?” Kise was bewildered out of his wits. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment below and tell me what you think about it^^


	3. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! hope you enjoy it!

“Talk”

‘ _thought’_

* * *

 

Kagami somehow makes it on time for the afternoon practice. He heaved and huffed, hands on his knees as he stood beside Sakurai. “A-Am I late?” he sucked in all of the oxygen he can. The shorter smiled at him, “No, Kagami-kun. Just on time.”

 

“Phew, that was close.”

 

“Where did you go?” Sakurai prodded as they started doing their laps, but then he started becoming his jittering self. “I’m sorry for asking!” Kagami didn’t even open his mouth yet!

 

“It’s fine, seriously, stop apologizing!” Kagami rolled his eyes as they stopped to chug down water.

 

“I’m sorry that I can’t stop saying sorry!!” water gurgling from his mouth.

 

“UGGH I give up!”

 

“SORRY!”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes, but a smile was drawn on his face, “I was playing basketball,”

 

“Ehh, till now?”

 

“YUP!!”

 

A voice popped next to his ear, “And you are here for the afternoon practice, how much of a basuke baka are ya?”

 

Kagami whipped his head to the source and glared deadly at the man, “I’m no BAKA, you are stup-”

 

Kagami held back his tongue when he saw who had insulted him. Wakamatsu started cracking his knuckles and head locked the younger, diving his fist into the shock of red hair. “What kind of attitude is that you damned brat?!”

 

“OUCCCCHHHHH, let go SENPAI WHO I DON’T KNOW HIS NAME!!!!”

 

Wakamatsu had another tick pop on his forehead, “YOU DISRESPECTUL BRAT, IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SENPAIS”

 

“I’M SORRY AHH….. DESU?”

 

“YOU DAMNED RETURNEE,”

 

They heard someone chuckling, and geh, it was the damned fox. “Wakamtsu let go of the idiot, or he’ll be more stupid if you keep attacking his head.”

 

“I’m not STUPID YOU KITSUNE-senpai!”

….

 

Imayoshi turned and waved, “Keep hurting him more Wakamatsu.”

 

“Hai, captain,” the blonde saluted.

 

Oh, Kagami dared to tear up at the rough treatment, a struggled “Assholes” Left his mouth as he was choked.

 

 

Kagami smiled peacefully, he could hear the birds chirping, ‘inner peace~’

 

He was quite happy that the practice had finally ended. It was a big mistake to play b-ball all day and have another session of brutal practice. That’s a no no. If you want your limbs to fall out of their places, then follow this Bakagami.

 

 

Kagami packed his stuff, and something brilliant went off in his brilliant mind. His eyes shone with determination as he waved to Sakurai and headed towards the coach’s office. He is goin’ to confront the oldie on why he didn’t add him to the starter line-up. He crept through the dead silent hallways, following the coach who was walking obliviously to his office.

 

He reminded himself as he jumped from one dark corner to another, ‘ _one with the shadows. Become one with the shadows_ ,’ he reminded himself as he twirled to the other corner. However, as he readied himself to teleport to the next corner, Momoi appeared suddenly from out of the blue- his steps faltered. Crap, he was gonna crash. ‘ _ABORT THE MISSION, I REPEAT, ABORT THE MISSION!_ ’ Kagami panicked, but thanks to his fast reflexes, he twirled in a graceful circle putting all of the ballerinas to shame. He wiped away the sweat that building on his forehead, that was close, PHEW~

 

He suddenly remembered his mission, eyes narrowing at the pinknette. ‘ _Was she…A NINJAAAA_?’

 

Soon enough, he lost the will to win the Oscars, and silently followed the two. Who was he kidding, Coach’s office was on the second floor, and this is the first floor; which was by the way a really long ass floor.

 

 

He spun gracefully, one, two, three turns before spreading his arms as if they were wings. Delicately, he stopped a hair away from banging his head against the door. Seriously,t he only thing left for him is to put on a tutu.

 

Kagami placed his ear on the hard block of wood, tongue sticking out in concentration. Eavesdropping is not shameful at all, it’s fun; he grinned.

 

 

 “Kantoku, why didn’t Kagami-kun make it on the team; he is far more skilled than some of the members you have selected.”

 

Kagami smiled, pinky was not bad person at all, he liked her already!

 

“I will train him till he gets strong enough to be able to substitute Aomine in the matches.”

 

Kagami brightened at the words, so it was a temporary position. He didn’t like the idea of being the Ganguro’s replacement, but he will take anything given to him at the moment.

 

He could hear Momoi gasping, “Do you think he can surpass Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun sure is full of potential to be a great player, but would he be able to beat Aomine-kun?!”

 

“Rude,” Kagami mumbled under his breath. A frown etching on his face.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you know how Aomine is,” the coach breathed out a sigh, “he plays according his mood, and I can’t guarantee that he’ll be available in every match.”

 

“Ah, yes, but what-”

 

“We can’t afford losing games because Aomine is too lazy to play.”

 

“Then, that means…”

 

“Yes, Kagami is only here to fill the void that Aomine will eventually make.”

 

 

Kagami slowly detached himself from the door, he is face to numb to express the turmoil of feeling that were gnawing his heart. He slowly moved away from the office, walking in aimless circles. His mind is still occupied by what he heard, they were agonizing. He felt suffocated, breath etching as tears built up in his eyes. He shook his head and started running.

 

Kagami ran and ran and ran. Not knowing where his legs are taking him, but he knew that he needs to run or he will drown into his tormenting thoughts.

 

 

One way or another, he stumbled upon a pretty lil garden. More like a backyard, such a peaceful place.

 

The leaves rustled gently, making the trees look more vibrant. The grass looked so green, he wanted to sprawl on the vast green land. This place is full of life opposite to what he is going through now.

 

He closed the door behind him and sat on the worn-out pavement, the bricks were brittle. The place was dusty, but he felt at peace here. He stretched his arms aiming for the sky. Heard the satisfying pop from his shoulders, and then lazily stared at the scenery.

 

A ringtone filled the empty yard, Kagami slumped back, not caring that he’s going to dirty his uniform, he picked up the phone blindly.

 

 

“Hello,” it came out more as a sigh.

 

“Hey there, bud.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened, and a grin blossomed on his face, he straightened his back and started bouncing in his place.

 

“DAD!”

 

“Somebody looks excited,” a soft chuckle escaped the older.

 

Kagami’s eyes formed crescents, it has been a while since he heard his father chuckling and that was directed towards him _. ‘Dad is in a pleasant mood and he is actually talking to me without sneering or shouting’_ he felt giddy, all of the bad memories from moments ago were wiped clean from his mind.

 

“It’s because you CALLED!” Kagami exclaimed a blinding smile. Squealing on in the inside.

 

The other line suddenly grew silent, Kagami realized the mistake he did. He just told him how he felt. Shit, that was the worst thing. Is he pissed off? Kagami worried his lower lip.

 

The red head cleared his throat and hesitantly asked his father, “D-Dad, it’s really nothing, forget what I said. I was feeling…stupid,” Kagami felt his chest constructing as he disregarded his feelings for the sake of not upsetting his dad, “So, uhhh… why did you call? Is something wrong? What happened?!” and there he goes again… Panicking for a whole different reason.

 

“I can’t call to check up on my son unless something has happened?”

 

Kagami’s cheeks turned rosy with happiness, eyes glittering with sparkles, and a goofy grin was stretched on his lips.

 

 _‘He called me SOOOOOOOON!’_ He didn’t know that there will be a day where his father would worry about him. He is sooooo dang happy. He was willing to forgive Momoi for not believing in him. HELL YEAH! However, the next sentence faltered his grin.

 

“You didn’t cause any troubles, right?”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“Don’t cause me anymore headaches. Don’t be a disappointment too, you hear me?”

 

A frown ripped Kagami’s face, so he was worried about himself. He could hear something shattering, a _disappointment._ He always was a disappointment to his father, wasn’t he? Why the hell did he assume that this phone call would be any different from the previous ones.

 

“I-I… you know that I’ll never cause any troubles for you. I won’t ruin your reputation at all!” Bitterness was seeping through his tone. It tasted like medicine. Bitter and disgusting.

 

“You embarrassed me once, and there is no knowing when you’ll stir more trouble.” Venom was lacing his cold voice

 

“That was not EVEN MY FAULT!” Kagami felt his blood pressure increase, standing up, he glared.

 

“Are you raising your voice at me?”

 

Kagami flinched, he could imagine his father standing in front of him, standing with a look of nothing, but disgust.

 

He breathed in, calming down his thundering heart beats that were ringing painfully in his ears.

 

“Taiga,”

 

Kagami’s eyes misted with overflowing emotions. It has been a long time since his father called him by his name, and hell, he knew that what’s coming after that will make his ears bleed.

 

“You know what you are…”

 

“…” Kagama gritted his teeth. Oh, how he wanted tro end the call so bad.

 

“Dust, that’s what you are. Why dust? Because they are dirty, filthy, insignificant, and once it’s gone, it’s like you have been cursed. People hate dust, and will always be frowned upon, and you have been nothing, but a curse to me.”

 

Kagami had the urge to roll his eyes, ‘What a creative way to insult people.’ He may put a strong front, but that shit he said is really hurtful. Kagami bit his tongue back to not throw a string of curses. First, he’s a dust. What next? The old man will most likely disown him. Kagami snorted at the thought.

 

He forgot that he was still on the line, “You’ve got anything to say?!” wow, he sounded livid

 

“D-Dad-”

 

“Don’t call me dad, you disgusting freak. You are just like that cursed woman, destroying families is what you like to do the most!”

 

And then he hung up, a ‘WTF’ look descended on his face. ‘wait, families?’

 

What did he mean by that? I know mom destroyed our lil family, but he said familie **s**. He pondered for a minute or so, “Meeeh, whatever that means.”

 

He reclined back and cracked his shoulder. “The world is filllllllled with freaks.” He tiredly moaned.

 

He really was in the mood of tugging his hair out of their roots, but then he was too tired to move. He looked up to the sky, oh the sun is setting, _‘Dust,huh?’_

 

He sighed as he ruffled his hair and stood up to head back. He turned, ready to leave the place, but then his eyes fell on a figure that was sitting on the grass beside the door. The guy had a weird expression and looked really, really uncomfortable.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Please tell me that you just arrived.”

 

“…Sorry, I was here before you even arrived looking all blue.”

 

“Then…Y-You heard all-all” he made circular motion with his hands

 

The brunette looked apologetic, scratching his cheek, “Yup, your dad wasn’t really that quiet….uuuhhh if it helps I also had a shitty day, but not your shitty kind.”

 

Kagami miss-stepped, looking miserable, ‘that doesn’t help at allllllllll!’ Kagami seriously wanted to start crying, “Oh please, just kill me.”

 

“Can’t do that,” He sadly smiled, offering his condolences, “I know how to fix this,”

 

“What now?” Kagami sighed and started brooding in shame.

 

“I unintendedly and unwillingly heard about your daddy issues,” “HEY!” “Then, I’ll tell you about this shitty thing that messed my life to no end.”

 

The brunette had a stern expression, and it seemed that just thinking about it brought him pain.

 

Kagami smiled and shook his head, “There is no need for you to tell me, so what if you hear-”

 

“Shut up,”

 

“EEEEEH!”

 

The brunette gave him a heated glare and that successfully shut the red head up.

 

“Good, I messed up my shoulder and can no longer swim anymore.”

 

Kagami frowned at the piece of information, “Swim?”

 

“I am a swimmer, and I have been doing it all my life, but then,” he pointed at his shoulder, “I overworked my shoulder and well the rest is you know.”

 

“Oh shit, this is really different kind of shit, but equally painful,” Kagami didn’t know what he’d do if he stopped playing basketball. It is his only escape from this harsh, cruel reality.

 

“Told you its shitty,”

 

Kagami smiled and crouched in front of the other, “Sorry about your shoulder,”

 

Green eyes twinkled, “Sorry about your dad,”

 

Both of them smiled. Kagami’s expression shifted from hopeless to a slightly surprised to a heart-eyed tiger.

 

“OH MY GOOOOD!” 

 

“What?” the brunette shifted, backing away as the other’s face was suddenly really close to his, god, Kagami must not know what personal space means. He seriously could feel the red head’s breath on his face. This is getting creepy.

 

“W-What?”

 

Kagami brought his finger, “Is that,” poking the tiny body underneath the shirt, causing its fluffy head to pop up, “a KITTTEN?” He exclaimed loudly. Kagami successfully busted the poor guy’s ear drums.

 

The kitten purred happily as the red head was petting it, scratching behind it’s ears. The brunette felt awkward and uncomfortable. Kagami was petting the kitten that was ON his chest. Close… TOO CLOSE if you ask him.

 

“Dude,” Kagami moved his heart-eyes to the deep emerald eyes. Okay, the brunette breathed in, he was creeped and yuck-ed out of his wits!

 

“Yeah?”

 

The brunette pushed the other off me, “Get OFF ME,” Kagami went flying backwards, “OUCH,” Kagami pouted as he rubbed his lower back

 

“For an injured guy, you sure are hella strong,”

 

“Oh- Shut up!”

 

Kagami grinned and laughed at the other guy. The teen cleared his throat and picked up the kitten to the red head who was already putting his hands out.

 

Kagami become a mushy goo of softness as the kitten licked his face, “Gosh, he’s sooooo CUTETETETE,”

 

The brunette sighed for a millionth time, “It’s a she,”

 

“Oh, a princess huh?!” Kagami kissed the cute nose that sniffed his cheek. Kagami looked at the other teen who looked resigned to his fate. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name!” 

 

The teen blocked his ears, “Dude, no need to scream.”

 

“Sorry, but I’m excited.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

The brunette extended his hands to Kagami, “Yamazaki Souske, nice to meet ya daddy’s boy.”

 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT,”

 

Yamazaki grinned and shook the grumbling teen’s hand, “Kagami Taiga,” he grumbled and glared at the injured guy.

 

“Nice to meet you too…emo guy,”

 

Yamazaki shot the other a glare, “I’m not emo!”

 

“Then, shitty guy since you like saying shit?” Kagami suggested.

 

“THAT’S EVEN WORSE YOU SHITTY BRAT!”

 

“Oh, we could do this all day,” Kagami laughed and gained a chuckle from the other teen, “I can totally see that happening,”

 

They laughed and Kagami felt it was nice to laugh carelessly, ‘ _Maybe we can be good friends… That’d be nice. A friend that won’t judge you and knows everything you’re going through_. _There is no need for me to act in front him since he kind knows everything._ ’ He smiled gently at the thought, that really would be nice.

 

“wait…I’M NOT SHITTY YOU SHIT LOVER!!!!!”

 

“OH SHUT UP!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, were you guys expecting that the new character would be Souske. I just love him soooo much, so i decided to include him. Spoiler alert, i may include other fandoms too, so stay tuned~
> 
> Uhhh... is Kagami out of character here, or is it fine? I kinda like him when he is bright and cheerful, so do you guys want me to tone it down???
> 
> P.S: drop a comment and give me power to continue this shit^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it, please do comment and give me lots and lots of kudos + bookmarks!!! I’m shameless as hell!


End file.
